Perfect Two
by irawrd
Summary: Rachel Berry never thought that a childhood accident is where she would meet the one person that would turn her life upside down. Summary a little unoriginal, I suck at making one sorry, please give it a shot.   AU-ish Rated M eventually


Clothes, check.

Hygiene kit, check.

Laptop, check.

Ipod, check.

Huge collection of musical cd's, check.

Books, music sheets, maps, student handbook, plane ticket, photo albums –

"Oh wait where's the -"

Rachel paced the room, opens her nightstand drawer. Not there. Her closet. Not there. Table drawer. Still not there. She went to the other side of the room growing frustrated, She couldn't find it everywhere, she sighed sat down by the foot of her bed, leaned back and props herself by her elbows, looking at the dozens of fading glow in the dark stars at her ceiling. Where could she possibly put it?, suddenly a light bulb just lit up and She hurriedly reached under the pillows. Smiling to herself, She grabbed the object and looked at it.

"I thought I'd lost it"

She sighed and chuckled to herself as she studied the photo, carefully running her fingers at the person on it "Who am I kidding? Of course it's always under my pillow" I maybe am stressed enough than I thought to forgot it was there all along. She thought.

"Hey"

Rachel, startled by the voice whips her head up to find the girl leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Oh, god you scared me." she said clutching her chest, putting the photo down by the bed.

"Oh puh-lease Berry, since when are you scared of me?" the girl asked incredulously, crossing her arms against her chest and smirked at the tiny brunette.

"Since you forgot to knock at the door" she answered flatly.

"I don't knock doors Berry, you know that" Rachel chuckled.

"Well yeah, I guess I'm just pretty tired at the moment considering I just finished packing my stuffs and kind of frustrated that I can't bring all of my precious belongings because of the baggage weight limit of the plane. I couldn't even bring my elliptical with me! Despite my dads wanting it to be delivered instead, I don't want it to be left alone in the wrong hands!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"You're impossible" the girl laughed at the tiny brunette's antics. "I mean, elliptical? Seriously? you could just buy a new one when you're there ya know"

"I know! But this-" she gestured at the elliptical occupying the corner of the room "we've been through so much" she said dramatically.

"Right" the girl said still chuckling and shaking her head, before propping down at the brunette's side by the bed.

"I'll miss you, you know" she said looking at the tiny brunette. "and don't you dare say that to anybody, not even your dads, I'll deny it"

"Of course, I wouldn't wanna crush your pride" Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Good" the girl smirked and scoots closer to the tiny brunette. Rachel chuckled.

"What are you even doing here Santana? I thought you and Brittany are preparing for your trip?" Rachel asked, absent mindedly running her fingers at the hem of her top.

"What? I can't say goodbye to my bestfriend?" Santana asked arching her eyebrow.

"While I'm flattered at your gesture, I don't wanna obstruct your perfectly planned plans for the afternoon that you're quite looking forward to for weeks despite knowing that I'm leaving at the exact same day-"

"oh god you lost me at while Berry, you lost me at while" Santana said while massaging her temples dramatically. Rachel huffed at the girl, fighting back a smile creeping it's way out.

"Besides, we've finished packing yesterday and Brit and I decided to help you out with your things and take you to the airport"

Rachel looked at her with wide teary eyes.

"Oh no! Don't give me that look Berry!" Santana said panic in her eyes.

"San..." Rachel said her lips trembling a little and a tear drips down from the corner of her eyes.

Brittany suddenly appeared at the doorway rambling and looking intently at the mouse she is holding, before looking up and saw Rachel tearing.

"Rach, your dad told me to go to your room but I'm kind of got distracted by a mouse so I ended up following it and.. Oh my god San! What did you do!"

Brittany hurriedly jumps down at the bed between the two making Santana bounce at the other side at the impact.

"OW!" Santana exclaimed.

Brittany grabs Rachel and hugs her protectively, she looked at Santana with a scowl on her face. "San.." she said warningly.

Santana immediately put her hands on the air, wide eyed, not wanting the blonde girl to be more upset (which means no sex for weeks and she definitely did not want that, nu-uh, never.)

"I-swear-I-didn't-do-anything!" she said too fast, making it sound like squeak. She looks at Rachel for support but the brunette just mouthed 'whipped' at her and a grin on her face before she buried her face further at the blonde's neck.

"Oh no you don't!" Santana said tackling the brunette out of the blonde, but the blonde's grasp makes it impossible to do so. Santana huffs and pouted at the blonde, making them all laugh.

"Dear, you ready!" Rachel's daddy Leroy, called out to her from downstairs.

"Yes dad! I'll be down there in a minute" She answered catching her breath from too much laughing.

"Come on Midget, we don't want you to miss your flight" Santana stood up and grab a bag, Brittany doing the same. Rachel bent down to retrieve the photo that she had been holding Brittany must have knock it off the bed, and clutched it tightly to her chest a smile creeping on her face. The action didn't went unnoticed by Santana who immediately recognized the photo. Carrying all stuff that she can before stopping by the doorway and looking at Rachel over her shoulder.

"You know, you might not see her again, I don't want you expecting something that is quite impossible. It's been years"

Rachel glanced at her and watch as Santana slowly exits the room muttering something like "I just don't want you to get hurt again"

She looks down at the photo and saying "I know.." knowing Santana wouldn't hear.

"But I'm taking chances." she continued.

* * *

Rachel Berry wouldn't forget their first encounter. It was at Brittany's 8th Birthday and her parents decided to throw a party and she was invited (of course she was, it was Brittany after all, even the school janitor was invited she heard, but still she was invited so.) She was ecstatic to say the least, she wasn't exactly popular (well she is, but with entirely different reasons which is not really.. positive) she was constantly being bullied and teased at. At a young age of 6 Rachel learned to be patient and control her emotions at bay so the teasing wouldn't affect her. Her fathers admire her for that despite their disapproving looks at the attitudes of her classmates, after all they would all bow down to her when she became a world famous Broadway star, she reasoned. They didn't object, who would? She was born to be a star, she was even sure that the first word she spoke was "Star" not "dada" her dads just wouldn't admit it.

Rachel stomped her foot dramatically "Daddy! You do understand that this is the first time I got invited to a party, this will be a crucial part of my young life seeing as when I-"

"Sweetie, I understand that you're excited, but don't you think it's a bit early?.." Leroy said looking at the clock. It's 30 minutes early.

"It's important to be early on a particular gathering, seeing as this is the first time I got invited, I need to make sure that I make a good impression so that I will get invited again" he said gesturing her hands at the air wildly.

Leroy chuckled at the action his daughter made, always the dramatics he thought. "okay, okay get your things and I'll take you there" with that Rachel squealed and jumps up and down at her daddy's lap and scurried upstairs to get her things. "Oh and don't forget to tell your dad while your up there" he yelled.

"Yes dad!"

* * *

Saying that Rachel is excited was an understatement, she was all giddy on the ride to the Pierces' home that she was practically vibrating in her seat. "Are you okay dear?" Leroy asked amused.

"Of course I am daddy, what makes you think I'm not?" She asked turning to look at her daddy.

"Nothing.. you're just.. vibrating is all" he laughed. Rachel looked at her confused looking down at her body feeling her legs and torso. "It's nothing dear" he said tuning to look at the road.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost"

When they arrived the Pierces' home, Rachel hurriedly got out of the car and grabbed her things without waiting for her father's help saying she's a big girl now and she can totally look after herself. Leroy chuckled and shook his head insisting to walk her by the door, which Rachel eventually agreed pouting at her dad (He threatened to ban her access from their musical collection). Rachel wasn't really early after all few kids from her school were already there, after saying goodbye to her dad and telling her to call him when she wants to go home, she immediately look for Brittany.

She had fun at the party, surprisingly the kids who teased her are particularly nice that evening. She sang to Brittany while she was blowing her cake and had fun with Brittany and her friends.

"Let's swim at the pool!" Brittany said jumping up and down her seat.

The pool was huge and almost all the kids were the playing. Rachel was nervous for the first time that evening, she knew that the Pierces' had a pool, she even brought a swimsuit with her for the show, thinking of a few different reasons for her to not swim at the pool, but this is Brittany inviting her to swim with them at the pool. She doesn't want to disappoint the Birthday girl so she slowly and carefully dipped her feet at the pool and stay at the 2 feet part so she won't drown. Yes, Rachel Berry, future award winning, critically acclaimed, world famous Broadway star, couldn't swim.

It wasn't until the boys began teasing her because she doesn't move from her spot and join Brittany by the 5 feet mark that she was nervous again.

"Come on Berry!" a boy named Noah told her "Join us here" he continued.

"I'm perfectly fine here on my spot thank you very much" she said trying hard not to show here nervousness. She began quickly formulating all the possible reasons she could come up with in her head in case they asked her again.

"That's boring!" Noah said splashing a water to her face, then laughed hard. "you should join us!" a cute boy, Finn she thought was his name yelled out to her.

"Yeah come on here!" a grinning Brittany told her, swimming back and fort by the pool, an annoyed Santana by her side "Maybe she couldn't swim" Santana said smirking at her.

"Yes I could!" Rachel blurted without thinking, and immediately regretted doing so.

"Berry couldn't swim! Berry couldn't swim!" Noah teased from afar continuously splashing water to her face. The kids laughed and she felt embarrassed.

"I could.. I just.." she said growing more and more embarrassed. Noah splashed a larger amount of water to her face making her choke a little and glared at the boy.

"Would you stop doing that! I'll have you know that I could swim and I could show you!" she splashed a water to his face, annoyed. She stood up and began walking by the side of the pool until she was standing at the 6 feet mark. A look of concentration in her face. The other kids looked at her with disbelieving look and some looked excited.

"You wouldn't!" Noah yelled at her.

"Watch me!" She yelled back before jumping at the water. Some kids applaud and some asked If she's still alive. Few seconds later she still isn't resurfacing some kids looked curios.

Rachel suddenly emerged panicking and shouting "Help!"

the kids panicked and scrambled away screaming, Brittany immediately went inside to tell her dad.

"HELP!" Rachel shouted, chocking with the water she's swallowing. Flailing her arms wildly.

"Help.." she said much quieter voice "I.. can't.." her energy draining quickly. She could hear the other kids but couldn't understand what they're saying. Her vision blurring not sure if it's because of her tears or the water. Her legs slowly numbing, and she couldn't move them.

Mr. Pierce quickly arrived the scene, the kids quickly went to him telling him about Rachel and he couldn't really understand because they're all speaking at the same time.

"Oh, god.." He said "Hold on!, I'm coming.." He yelled at Rachel, He was about to jump when suddenly a sound of water splashing broke his concentration. His eyes widened, thinking that another kid was going to drown but relief washed through him when he saw who it was swimming quickly to Rachel.

"I.. can't.." Rachel said quietly before her body went limp and she slowly sinks. I couldn't believe it, all of the hard work, ballet, singing, acting lessons, would go to waste just because of this one thing, maybe daddy was right, being stubborn isn't such a good thing after all. Oh dad, oh daddy.. I love you two so much, I'm sorry. Rachel Berry, future award winning, critically acclaimed, world famous Broadway star, died at 7. Why haven't I enrolled myself in swimming classes anyway? She thought.

Suddenly she felt arms encircling her torso, and she slowly emerges from the water, she desperately gasps for air, the overwhelming sensation of sudden oxygen intake, and realizing that she's still alive made her cry.

"I got you, calm down" a voice said, was it an angel? It sounded like one. She thought as she slowly calms her nerves and allowed herself to be drag away by this.. angel.

She felt to strong arms grab her away from the angel.. no. She felt herself being laid down the tiled floor. Her vision still slightly hazy.

"You okay dear?" she heard someone talk to her, and she nodded. "Thank god." she started sitting up before coughing wildly her throat felt raw.

"Hold still, take a little rest before we move you, you're still pretty tired" again she nodded, couldn't bring herself to speak.

She found out that it was Mr. Pierce talking to her, she then heard him talking saying thanks to whoever it was, she still couldn't see clearly, but she was pretty sure he was talking to the one that saved her. He was talking to the angel. She blinks rapidly trying to focus her vision on the figure clearly approaching her.

"You okay?" it's the angel! Her vision started to focus on the person hovering above her face, "Yeah.. thanks" she managed to answer, voice raspy.

"Don't mention it.." said the angel, she's now sure that it was a girl, she locked her eyes on the girl above her. Her eyes, hazel sparkling, and her blonde hair curtains her pretty face and her skin pale yet porcelain like smooth. Is she really alive? Because she's pretty sure that it's an angel she was looking at.

"You know, you shouldn't really listen to Puck, he's a jerk" the angel said.

"Who's Puck?" asked Rachel her voice returning to normal, confused.

"Noah" the angel answered, annoyed look on her face.

"Oh.. well-" Rachel started but then the angel quickly got up and walked away. She quickly sat up and looked at where she's going. The angel went directly at Noah saying something to him, then she kicked him on the shin and shouted 'Jerk', Noah began to bawl. She saw the angel smirking at herself when she went back to her.

"There, I taught him a lesson, I'm pretty sure He won't bother you any more, well not for awhile but still" she smiled at the brunette.

Before Rachel could respond, the girl spoke "You're Rachel right?" she nodded quickly. "Well I gotta go, my parents are waiting for me, see you around" with that she walks away, She was about to walk inside when Rachel made up her mind.

"Wait!" the angel glanced at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"You.. haven't told me your name.."said Rachel, embarrassed.

"You didn't ask" the angel smirked at her.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray" Quinn smiled at her, then walks inside.

"Quinn.." Rachel muttered to herself smiling.

That day Rachel Berry found her one reason to hope. Maybe she could have a real friend after all.

* * *

Rachel smiled at the memory before getting up from the bed and once again glancing at the photo she was holding.

"Or something more.."

* * *

**A/N: **My first Faberry Fic, hope you like it.

sorry for the mistakes if there's any.

reviews encourage me! :)


End file.
